


Chúc Ngủ Ngon, Chào Buổi Sáng

by adcsubject



Series: Hân Phong Tuyết Vũ [1]
Category: QCYN2, youth with you 2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adcsubject/pseuds/adcsubject
Summary: [Fanfic] Chúc Ngủ Ngon, Chào Buổi SángCP: Ngu Thư Hân (THE9) x Khổng Tuyết Nhi (THE9)Bối cảnh: Công diễn 2 của Thanh Xuân Có Bạn 2Đôi khi tình cảm có thể gói gọn vỏn vẹn trong hai câu “Chúc ngủ ngon” và “Chào buổi sáng”
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Yu Shuxin
Series: Hân Phong Tuyết Vũ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chúc Ngủ Ngon, Chào Buổi Sáng

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [晚安 早安](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/609637) by moyesu199. 



“Chúc ngủ ngon, Tuyết Nhi hôm nay vất vả rồi.”

Khổng Tuyết Nhi ngủ say mơ mơ màng màng nghe thấy Ngu Thư Hân chúc mình ngủ ngon, cô rất muốn mở mắt ra để nhìn bộ dáng ôn nhu của chị, thế nhưng cô thật sự quá mệt không thể nhấc nổi hai bên mí mắt.

Đừng nhìn Ngu Thư Hân bình thường có vẻ tuỳ tiện, không tim không phổi, dáng vẻ không chút cố gắng, thật ra chị là người rất chu đáo.

Đây là điều Khổng Tuyết Nhi đã biết từ lâu.

Ngay từ mùa thu năm 2016, Khổng Tuyết Nhi sớm đã bắt đầu chú ý tới Ngu Thư Hân. Khi đó chương trình có Ngu Thư Hân bắt đầu phát sóng, Khổng Tuyết Nhi chỉ là vô tình giữa màn hình TV phát hiện có một cô gái đáng yêu, sau đó ánh mắt không tự giác lại bị cô gái này hấp dẫn.

Ngu Thư Hân thật đáng yêu, làm bạn với chị ấy ắt hẳn sẽ rất vui vẻ.

Khổng Tuyết Nhi lúc ấy đã nghĩ như vậy.

Khi đó Khổng Tuyết Nhi cũng không ngờ sau này cô và Ngu Thư Hân thật sự có thể trở thành bạn.

Khổng Tuyết Nhi nhìn thấy Ngu Thư Hân bị cư dân mạng mắng chửi. Cô thật sự đau lòng thay cho cô gái này. Cô không hiểu tại sao bọn họ không nhìn thấy mặt tốt của Ngu Thư Hân. 

Bề ngoài nhìn Ngu Thư Hân có vẻ rất thích làm màu, kỳ thật chị lại là người rất nặng tình nặng nghĩa, tam quan rất tích cực, cũng lại rất cố gắng.

Thời điểm chọn đồng đội, Ngu Thư Hân biết rõ lựa chọn hàng đầu của cô không phải “Sao Tôi Lại Đẹp Thế Này”, ấy thế mà nha đầu này vẫn đứng lên lớn tiếng nói cho toàn thế giới biết mình muốn chọn Khổng Tuyết Nhi, sau đó lại bắt đầu lo lắng có phải chị đã hại cô rồi không. Khi cô nhận được vị trí C của nhóm, Ngu Thư Hân so với cô còn vui mừng hơn, cô hiểu chị muốn điều gì. Ngu Thư Hân biết mình nhảy múa không tốt lắm, cho nên chị rất chăm chỉ tập luyện, để bản thân không trở thành gánh nặng của cả đội.

Chị tốt như vậy, sao có thể phụ bạc chị được đây?

Cho nên, Khổng Tuyết Nhi chưa từng hối hận vì đã bỏ qua bài hát lựa chọn ban đầu trong lòng để kiên định bước về hướng Ngu Thư Hân.

Biết Ngu Thư Hân còn đang ngủ, Khổng Tuyết Nhi chủ động rời khỏi giường, tới ghé sát vào tai chị nhẹ nhàng nói một câu.

“Chào buổi sáng, Ngu Thư Hân.”


End file.
